Nonstop to Nowhere
by sexanddying
Summary: Logan has that pesky deathwish and wishes do come true.. except when pesky blondes have that hero complex LoganVeronica
1. Chapter 1

Title: Nonstop to Nowhere

Author: Sexanddying

Spoilers: Kind of up to Donut Runs (2x11)

A/N: This takes place after Donut Run, which means, quite obviously Duncan is not in Neptune. This is my first fanfiction, but if you want to flame me, go ahead, I promise I won't cry. Just bear in mind I am trying here... If I made any obvious mistakes, grammatically or whatever, please tell me. Otherwise...

* * *

He was used to being hurt. His father, all the years of being his punching bag. As he got older, when he was feeling especially contemplative, he would wonder if all the fighting he did these days was just because it was what he was used to. Sometimes, hurt, pain feels safe, good even, when that's all you've really known.

He was used to being used. Lilly was really good at that. Sure, there were times when he could see that she really cared about him. But these days he wasn't so sure if those were just times when Lilly was being a particularly good actress. Hey, maybe dad taught her some tricks. His dad used him too. He used him to try to create the perfect family image.

One would think that he would hate Lilly, right? After all, even though she was his first girlfriend, his first love, she never really understood what love, or caring entailed. She knew what his dad did to him. She used to trace the scars down his back after they had sex. She would ask him to tell her the stories behind them. Sometimes he wondered if they turned her on.

Yeah, he was a damaged, fucked up. The poster child for all that crap. But, then it didn't matter. When his mom died, he refused to believe it. No one would stand by him, help him. But, Veronica humored him. She sat with him, did everything she could. And then things were different. Things had changed. That day, outside the Camelot, where he had rushed to save her (to even the score maybe?). She kissed him.

She had held a hand out, figuratively. And he took it, eventually. When he was with her, he could believe that the world wasn't so bad. After all, even though everything else sucked, he had her. And she didn't hurt him, didn't play with him, like he was just a toy. But, then, in the end, she hurt him more than anyone. And he loved her more than anyone.

Damn, he needed another drink. Logan stretched, his back stiff from his slouch in the chair. As he stumbled to the bar, he managed not only to drop and break the empty bottle he was holding, but also fell in the glass, the shards cutting his hands. "Shit."

Grabbing another bottle of vodka, he took a long swig. Then realized nothing was coming out. Logan threw that bottle behind him. And, of course, there were no more bottles. No more alcohol. "Fuck. Shit. Fuck." Yep, this would happen, on the day he actually tried to think about things rather than avoiding the thoughts. Logan smirked, "I should have known." He picked the car keys up off the bar, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him he was in no shape to drive. Come to think of it, that voice sounded strangely like a certain petite blonde. The voice continued to speak, getting louder and louder. So, maybe not in his mind. Logan spun around.

"And here I was thinking you were deaf." Veronica marched over to the drunk teen and grabbed the keys. "Please tell me you weren't going to try to drive. But, never mind, I don't need another lie."

"I don't need a babysitter," Logan remarked, trying to think of a snarky comment.

"Right, because you are obviously in great shape to make 'grown-up' decisions," Veronica did air-quotes and Logan rolled his eyes.

"And you are?" Logan looked the blonde up and down. She looked really tired actually. "Come to think of it, why the hell are you here, Mars? Haven't you heard, your boyfriend skipped town? You know, faking ignorance doesn't make you look innocent, it makes you look stupid."

"I came to get some stuff I left." Veronica shook her head and walked into Duncan's bedroom. Logan flopped down on the couch. He waited until he heard her come back out before sighing loudly.

"I need my keys back."

"Bummer," Veronica frowned as she looked at Logan. She was angry, but he almost thought he saw something else in her eyes.

"Gimme my keys," he growled, standing up, a bit wobbly.

"Again with the immaturity, I should be paid to babysit you," Veronica shrugged, "But no keys." She pocketed them. "Bye now." Logan winced as the door slammed, he was sobering up.

He made a face at the door before stumbling towards it and falling out into the hall, just in time to catch a glimpse of Veronica looking upset, and the elevator doors closing. He grimaced and made his way to the stairs.

By the time he was down to the lobby, Veronica was long gone. He ignored the looks from the other guests and staff and decided he could just take a walk to a bar or something. He repeatedly pressed the button at the intersection, before walking anyway. His thoughts were catching up with him, and he wouldn't, couldn't, think about his life. He was so busy avoiding those thoughts that he didn't see the minivan, until it had smashed into him.

* * *

It is short, I know. I am working on the next bit, it'll be longer... I wrote this just last night when I was bored. I'll try to update soon. I would appreciate reviews, complementary or critical. (Either way it means you read this, right?) 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Nonstop to Nowhere

Author: Sexanddying

Spoilers: Kind of up to Donut Runs (2x11)

Disclaimer: Not mine.. I forgot to put this on the last chapter, so, I didn't own them there either. Obviously

A/N: This takes place after Donut Run, which means, quite obviously Duncan is not in Neptune. This is my first fanfiction, but if you want to flame me, go ahead, I promise I won't cry. Just bear in mind I am trying here... If I made any obvious mistakes, grammatically or whatever, please tell me. Otherwise...

And, great thanks to wantingchino, you reviewed it. And that was my first review I got, so I am sending you thank you vibes...

* * *

Veronica entered her apartment quietly, hoping her dad was asleep. Just because she was eighteen didn't mean she could come home at two in the morning. The coast was clear though. But, also no signs that dad was home. Veronica's observant eyes spotted the note on the refrigerator. She skimmed over, not paying attention, expecting the normal 'bail jumper' stuff. But then she re-read it, and re-read it again to make sure she was reading correctly.

_Veronica,_

_The hospital called. There was an accident. Logan is in the ER, I went, I didn't think he had anyone else. I know by the time you finished reading this you'll be out the door and on the way, but remember, you have school tomorrow so I will at least have to give you some scolding 'dad' looks._

Veronica almost fell down the stairs to get to her car. She ran a red light on the way and did a horrible parking job. All the while, she couldn't stop thinking about Logan's possibly horribly mangled body. What would she do if he died? She never even told him that she loved him. In fact, at this point, he probably thought she hated him.

Rushing into the hospital she managed to run right into her father. "Hi, dad." She smoothed her jacket out, trying to give off a cool, calm, not breaking-laws-to-get-here vibe.

"Veronica," Keith looked down at his daughter, wishing she wouldn't care so much, not about this boy. He wanted to believe she hated Logan Echolls as much as he wanted to believe Logan hated her. But neither of them hated each other, which meant Veronica was going to let Logan break her heart again. He wished he could have not told her about this, but he knew if he hadn't, Veronica would be broken hearted. And ever though he still knew she used him before, he couldn't do that to her. "He is going to be fine, a concussion, some broken ribs, his wrist is hurt."

"Thank you, daddy," Veronica fell against her dad, hugging him. "Thank you for coming, and for telling me." The seriousness in her voice just reassured him exactly how much she cared.

Keith smiled to himself, then sighed, not knowing how to tell Veronica the next part, and wanting it not to be real either. "Logan will have to stay with us for the next couple of days. The doctors don't want him alone, with his concussion, and with... his apparent drinking problem."

"Oh," Veronica sighed sadly, life couldn't get worse. But then she smiled inwardly, but at least she could make sure Logan was okay, and still get to complain about his presence. Every cloud had its silver lining.

"You look like you are devising an evil scheme," Keith pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

"Just counting all the ways I can make Logan's life miserable." Well, Keith sighed to himself, at least they won't admit how much they care about each other, that helps a little. Maybe they could get through this and have things go right back to the usual Veronica hating Logan. Yeah, right.

Logan woke up and everything hurt. Fuck. All of a sudden someone leaned over him. "Fuck!" Logan tried to sit up, but there was something in his arm and his chest hurt, and he felt like he was about to vomit. A hand on his shoulder pushed him down. He turned his head to see none other than his worst enemy. "What are you doing here?" He started off speaking loudly but had to quiet down when his head hurt.

"Are you kidding, Einstein? You had my dad come here and thought I wouldn't know?" Veronica made a face, but then it slipped away and Logan saw how worried she was.

"That might have been a slight oversight in my plan. I figured your dad wouldn't tell you cuz he doesn't like me."

Veronica rolled her eyes and walked away from the hospital bed he was lying in. She spun around a second later, fire dancing in her eyes. "You are such an idiot. How could you do that?"

"Call your dad? Sorry, I don't exactly know anyone else who has a conscience and wouldn't leave me here."

"No, dumbass, get drunk, get hit by a car." Veronica couldn't stop the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes so she turned away.

"I hadn't really planned on getting hit by a car," Logan said sarcastically.

Veronica shook her head, "You are such an idiot."

Keith and a nurse walked in. The nurse smiled gently at Veronica and Logan, "Yeah, that's the general consensus, honey." She patted Veronica on the shoulder and walked to Logan's bed and pulled the IV out of his arm. "You are somewhat safe to be released. There is still the worry of further brain trauma, and unseen internal trouble." She had turned slightly away and rolled her eyes at Keith she had already filled Keith in on all that, and they both knew the risks of that were like one in a hundred. But, it never hurt to worry someone, if that would help them take better care of themselves.

"And you're releasing him?" Veronica's eyes widened and Keith put his arm around her, telling her quietly not to worry.

The nurse continued, "Mr. Mars has further instructions, but as for you, no heavy-lifting, any of that, no extreme activities. Got it?"

Logan shrugged, "Whatever." Logan started to get out of bed before realizing he was wearing nothing but one of those hospital gowns, the kind that were open in the back, "Where are my clothes?" The nurse handed him a bundle and Veronica and Keith left the room.

Veronica held Logan's arm tightly, helping him up the stairs, "Dude, Mars, I'm not going to die falling down your stairs." Veronica ignored him, remembering her thoughts running down these stairs to get to the hospital, a few hours ago. Did she really love him or was that her panicking? As she glanced at the side of his face, she knew it was the first one. But, she had spent so long telling herself she didn't. And he hated her these days too.

"You can sit down on the couch," Keith instructed the boy, having arrived earlier since he left the hospital first, stopping at the Neptune Grand to pick up some of Logan's clothes. Veronica busied herself, checking the messages quietly.

Veronica sat down next to him, placing her elbows on the knees and sighing. She couldn't go through this again. It hurt too bad. Keith put a shirt down next to Logan. "What?"

"I assumed you would want to change out of that one," Keith shrugged, indicating the blood covered t-shirt he was wearing.

"Oh." Logan stretched to pull the ruined shirt over his head. He stopped at the sharp pain, and couldn't hold in his groan of pain. Keith sighed, expecting so much, and the look of worry returned to Veronica's face.

Keith handed him some painkillers, "These will help." Logan swallowed them quickly. Keith moved to help the younger man with his shirt but stopped, knowing Veronica could handle it better.

Veronica sighed, leaning forward, and sliding the shirt slowly over Logan's head. She was as gentle as she could be and once the shirt was off, tried to ignore Logan's abs and chest. That image was really not helping her. She pulled his other shirt over his head much quicker.

Logan hissed in pain quietly, but he refused to make a obnoxious comment, not wanting to give Veronica a reason to storm off and leave him with her dad. She had looked so worried earlier. And her fingers were so gentle, sliding his shirt over his head-- Okay, it was definitely not the time for him to be thinking about that.

Keith coughed to get the teens' attention, they suddenly had both become very, very interested in their shoes. "Veronica, why don't you go out and get some groceries? We needed to get some this weekend anyways." Of course, this meant Veronica got to pick out the cereal this week, but he would give that up to get the two separated.

"Uh, yeah," Veronica started to stand up. Logan followed suit, not wanting to be the only one sitting down, for some reason that made him feel like he was even weaker.

The sudden standing wasn't a good idea though, neither was the step he took to try to regain balance. Logan crashed to the floor, his legs still weak from the hospital's painkillers, and him still dizzy too. He slipped when he put his bad hand down to try to get back up, and fell back into an undignified lump.

Veronica was down beside him a second after he fell, pulling him up so he could sit easily on the ground. She let him lean against her and she wrapped her arms around him holding him up. In that period of five seconds all their problems were forgotten as Logan turned red and Veronica held him, worried.

Keith looked away, "I guess that means I'm getting the groceries then." Neither teenager heard him. Well, at least he could comfort himself by knowing that Logan and Veronica weren't going anywhere right then.

As the door shot behind her father, Veronica found the words to speak, "I was so worried, Logan." Okay, maybe they weren't the best words, but she couldn't think of any others. Logan was leaning against her, his legs straight out in front of him, with her legs around them. Which incidentally meant he was sitting between her legs, she realized. So, yeah, she was struggling with the English language right then.

She leaned her head against his back, waiting for him to speak. After a second he did, but only to softly say her name. But, in a way it seemed to say everything too. She could read it in his tone, the tone he used when he was sad, broken, but knew she was broken too.

Veronica pressed a kiss to his neck before slipping out from under him and... She meant to turn and talk to him, but all of a sudden she couldn't. "Do you want something to drink?" She moved into the kitchen, keeping her back to him, so he wouldn't see the tear rolling down her cheek.

Logan groaned quietly, not knowing what to say either, what to say to bring her back to him. "Veronica." He waited until she stopped moving around. "Please come back." He adopted a more upbeat tone, "I can't exactly come to you this time." He couldn't see the smile that came to the blonde's face, but knew somehow it was there.

She turned, the smile gone and came back, kneeling beside him, "How could you do that?"

"Didn't we do this already?" Logan sighed, but seeing her face, answered, "Do you know what it's like to be alone, absolutely alone?"

"Yes," Veronica said quietly.

"You always had your dad," Logan reminded her, but knew she knew the feeling all the same, "Duncan was gone, my mom was gone, you were gone. I'm not like you, Veronica. I don't have some clever cases to distract myself with. Drinking helped sometimes. Hell, it was expected."

Veronica turned away slightly, "Logan." His heart broke at the way she said his name. It was like she saying goodbye. He reached his hand up and turned her back towards him. When she saw him, she knew that right then, she had to be the strong one. This couldn't work. They both were so hurt last time. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't. She leaned towards him and kissed him gently. This had to work. She would make it.

Surprisingly, Logan was the one to break the soft kiss. But only to look into her eyes. He wanted to tell her how much he needed her, how much he loved her. He also wanted to run away. But, he mused, lucky for him, he couldn't run. So he settled for cracking a smile, "This better not be some twisted pity thing."

Veronica smiled slowly. At first she wanted to talk more, not joke, but then she realized that there were way better times for a serious discussion. Like, not when Logan was stuck on the floor, her dad could come back any minute, and she was so distracted by how cute Logan was when he smiled. "Hmm, so I guess you wouldn't appreciate me playing nurse then."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "Don't go there, your dad will kill me."

Veronica pretended to be thoughtful, putting her finger on her chin. After a moment she spoke, "That would suck." Then she let her gleeful smile break through. She wrapped an arm around Logan and helped him back to the couch. Things could work. She sat down next to Logan, and let him wrap his arm around her.

He whispered in her ear, "What time does your dad go to bed?"

Veronica smiled up at him, laughing slightly, "Hmm, around eleven... if he's home. But I checked the messages while you and dad were having a glaring contest and somehow I think he might be out chasing bail jumpers. Which means we'll be all alone." Veronica trailed off running her fingers down Logan's chest. "In this apartment, for quite a while." She heard Logan's breath catch.

Logan bent for a kiss, breaking it to laugh, "I should get hit by cars more often." Seeing Veronica's face, he stopped laughing, "Joking."

"Hmm," Veronica stood up, remembering why he was there, and why he got hit by the car. She mentally thanked Logan for the reminder. While she was happy, she couldn't just let things go. She couldn't let Logan just take over again, let her hormones lead her. She smiled, remembering something else, "Which reminds me, it really is too bad you can't engage in any 'extreme activities.'" Logan's jaw dropped and Veronica walked into the kitchen, being sure to put a little extra wiggle in her walk. Logan so deserved it.

Keith was surprised, and more than a little happy, to see that, when he returned Logan was still sitting on the couch watching a movie and Veronica was not in sight. Logan looked up, "She took Backup out."

Keith nodded, "Good." He put the bags down on the counter and turned to watch Logan. Logan tried to ignore the stare but gave in and finally looked him in the eye. "This gives me time to talk to you."

"About?" Logan was a bit nervous. This guy had a gun. And didn't like him. And, as a general rule, when father figures told him they needed to talk, with that tone, he got nervous.

"Just because I came for you at the hospital doesn't mean I like you," Keith watched Logan carefully. He noted the fear and also the bravado. "I don't want you thinking this means you get to mess around with Veronica. You hurt her and, injured or not, I will beat you within an inch of your life and throw you out the door."

"I don't," Logan paused to catch his breath. Why was he suddenly trembling? "I don't want to hurt her."

"Good."

Veronica pushed the door open. "Hey, guys." She forced a smile on her face even though what she heard outside made her want to yell. Backup bounded into the room.

"Hey, honey." Keith smiled at her. Veronica put Backup's leash away and hugged her dad.

Logan smiled half heartedly at her. She smiled back. "Hey, dad, I have some news on that case we're working on."

"Hmm?" Keith looked curiously at his daughter.

"Do you want to step outside? Confidential, sorry, Logan." Veronica smiled again at Logan and pulled her dad outside. They walked a bit, and sat down by the pool. Veronica bit her lip, not knowing what she should be saying.

"Veronica, 'we'aren't working on any cases. Unless you've been taking some new ones that I don't know about." And somehow Keith didn't think that was it.

Veronica sighed, "I love you, daddy. But, I'm eighteen, and you can't protect me forever."

Keith nodded, "I know, but Logan Echolls is not good news."

"Maybe not. But, keep in mind that most of the population of Neptune thinks I'm not good news."

Keith nodded, "Okay, I get the 'back off.' But, honey, I don't want to see you hurt." Veronica hugged him.

Veronica was smiling she came in. But, her smile faded when she saw Logan with his face buried in his hands on the couch. "Logan?" She hurried to him and rubbed his back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so fucked up," he sniffled. Veronica smiled at that. He sounded like a five year old.

Veronica took his face in her hands, "And, I love you anyways." She hadn't really meant to say that, it kind of slipped out. Logan looked shocked. Veronica bit her lip and got up, turning away. Right, finally start working on a relationship with the guy you love, and freak him out by telling him that you love him, five seconds into it. Good job Veronica.

Logan wiped his tears away, still watching Veronica. He slowly reached for her hand. She turned to look at him. "You love me?"

Veronica looked away, not wanting to answer. She let out a gasp when she found herself pulled into Logan's lap. She had no choice but to look at him. "Yes." She said it softly but he heard. He smiled, wider than she had seen him before.

"I love you too." He held her. And neither noticed when Keith looked in, and then turned and walked away.

* * *

Yay, I updated... And, quicker than I thought. I am patting myself on the back cuz I updated the same day I posted. Go me. And, I will try to update again soon. It would be nice if you reviewed, apparently they are like fuel to me. Either that or the fuel was the coffee ice cream, who knows? Sorry, that was a tangent there.

Simply put. Please review. It would be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Nonstop to Nowhere

Author: Sexanddying

Spoilers: Kind of up to Donut Runs (2x11)

Disclaimer: I don't own them... kind of glad I don't. I have this strange feeling that if I did there would be more "sex and dying in high society." I love X.

And thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

A/N: Sigh, yes, I do like sudden changes. I've been thinking about all the little things we do, all the little choices and the different outcomes. So, it's a weird mood. And I am not sure that makes sense so never mind.

And this was supposed to be posted last night, but a certain human being shut my network off and I didn't get it back on until now. Evilness.

* * *

Keith sighed, walking away from the apartment. He warned Veronica and he couldn't do anything else. Or, at least he couldn't do anything else that wouldn't piss his daughter off. Somehow, he didn't think she would appreciate him bursting in and throwing Logan out. All he could hope now was that Veronica used her head. (He also hoped Alicia was up for dancing though.)

Veronica gazed into Logan's eyes. He loved her. And she loved him. She smiled, wishing they could stay there forever. And, right on cue, her cell phone rang. "Hello?" Life always interrupted.

"Its Cliff. Just thought you should know, the sheriff is out looking for Logan Echolls. I thought you might-"

"Yeah, he's here." Veronica looked at Logan, immediately suspicious. "One second." She covered the mouthpiece. "Why the hell is the sheriff looking for you?"

Logan shrugged, "Maybe he misses me?" Veronica climbed off of Logan and went into the kitchen to lean against the counter.

"Sorry, Cliff. What's going on?"

"Nothing really. Lamb is just trying to catch him in some trouble. So, tell him that if he goes back to jail, I am not bailing him out."

"Thanks, Cliff." Veronica hung up and smiled at Logan. "Our friendly neighborhood sheriff wants to catch you with your pants down. Figuratively. So, don't get into trouble."

"Who, me?" Logan stretched out on the couch, "You were so quick to assume I did something wrong. Don't think I didn't notice."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "With your track record is that so wrong?"

Logan stood up, definitely more stable on his feet now, "What about your track record? The one where you keep falsely accusing me?" Two minutes. Two minutes after she tells him she loves him and she again accuses him of something. "C'mon, Ronnie."

Veronica looked at him, mouth gaping open, "Are you kidding?" She just told him she loved him. And he is starting a fight. He did start it, right?

Logan shrugged, "Sorry, habit." He crossed the room and hugged her. Veronica couldn't help but wonder, is that how it was going to be? Maybe she couldn't just make this work.

"Logan, look at me." Veronica felt him tense up when she pulled away.

"Forget it." Logan could see the hurt in her eyes and knew it mirrored his own. Who had started it this time? He didn't even know. But he knew he tried to stop, and Veronica couldn't. As always, she had to be right. In the end, she had to be able to say she hadn't made a mistake. Logan pulled the door open and stormed out.

Veronica wiped the tears away before they could fall. Then she straightened up. Her face was emotionless and she was proud to say she was able to hold that for maybe a minute before she had to distract herself by grabbing her bag to go somewhere.

Veronica sat on the beach, taking pictures of the water and the people. Everyone seemed so happy today. The sun seemed so bright. And it all seemed so fake to Veronica. No, fake was the wrong word. Surreal. It all was a bit out of focus. She could remember happier times here. Sometimes she wished things could be like they were years ago, before Lilly died.

_Lilly laughed, trying to drag Veronica into the water. "C'mon silly." _

"_Lilly," Veronica tried to give her friend that look. That look that meant "I'm wearing a white shirt so don't pull me into the water."_

_Of course, Lilly understood perfectly, but that never stopped her. "Ver-on-ica, its not like you aren't wearing a bra or something, who cares?"_

_Duncan came over from where he was playing frisbee with Logan, "If she doesn't want to go, don't drag her." _

_Lilly smirked. "Okay." She did her best "macho man" impression then did her very best to pick Veronica up. The attempt ended with the two girls sprawled out on the beach, limbs tangled, trying to catch their breath from laughing so hard. Duncan shook his head as Logan came over._

"_Gee Lilly, slacking on the working out?" Logan raised an eyebrow._

"_Work out? And ruin this sexy, soft body? Are you joking?" Lilly laid back on the beach, posing. Veronica sat against Duncan, still giggling. Lilly pouted. "Logan, Veronica's being a spoilsport. Dump her in the water."_

"_Lilly!" Veronica's mouth dropped open at Lilly's queenly orders. She followed that with a squeal as Logan bent as if to grab her. Duncan, her hero, tackled Logan though and the two chased each other into the waves. Veronica sighed when Lilly stood up and offered her hand to her. She allowed Lilly to pull her up and the two ran after their boyfriends. _

_When it got later and the four were tired of splashing around in the water, Veronica forgot to be self-conscious. And as embarrassing as it was when she realized her clothing state, it was worth it. Duncan lent her his jacket and Lilly whispered in her ear that she could tell Duncan was being possessive. That had made Veronica feel warm and safe. She had immediately gone over and given him a big kiss, and she had been so proud of her boldness. _

Veronica shook herself out of her little trance to find it getting dark. The beach was emptying. She gathered her stuff and stood up, allowing herself one last look at the waves. If only.

No, things wouldn't still be like that, she reminded herself. Duncan would still think she was his sister and they wouldn't date. Logan and Lilly would break up for good when Lilly sold the tapes of her and Aaron to the media. Maybe, maybe it would even be worse. Veronica tried to picture a world with her and Lilly still being best friends, but without Duncan and Logan.

No buffer? God, she loved Lilly like a sister, but Veronica doubted she could handle that.

Who would Veronica be if Lilly hadn't died? Would she be happy, pastels and smiles Veronica or the more stubborn, strong Veronica she became? Veronica didn't know whether or not Lilly would have like the person Veronica had become. And, she probably wouldn't like the fact that Veronica loved her boyfriend.

Yeah, that could cause some problems.

* * *

And, I am already working on the next chapter. But, now I have so many other cool ideas. Damn my brain, it will explode. And that there is exactly the reason I have updated this three times today. Exploding brains. The best reason for anything...

(On trial for murder) Did you do it? brain explodes

See, you win, can't sentence a brainless.. exploded... thing?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Nonstop to Nowhere 

Author: Sexanddying

Spoilers: Kind of up to Donut Runs (2x11)

Disclaimer: Not mine. Neither is "Nonstop to Nowhere." It's a Faster Pussycats song. So yeah. I own nothing.

A/N: This is a short chapter, I know. But, I posted it along with the next one, so hopefully that's not too annoying.

* * *

Logan rubbed his knuckles. It probably hadn't been a good idea to punch the wall after storming out of Veronica's apartment, but, c'mon, that was ridiculous, and yet, in a way, also expected. He just hadn't expected it to happen so fast. Who ever said love was a roller coaster ride was right. At least, he thought that was what was said. Not that it mattered.

Logan had called a cab to take him back to the Neptune Grand, where his Xterra was. Unfortunately he forgot Veronica had his keys, and he didn't think he had a spare. Well, that was classic, right? Veronica, she always had him stuck, unable to get away. Just literally this time.

And, he still had nothing to drink. Full circle. Logan turned on the radio, as loud as he could, hoping someone would complain so he could pick a fight.

"_Well it's 5 o'clock in the morning _

_And I can't fall asleep again_

_Times are changing and moving fast _

_Way too fast for me_

_Seems like only yesterday I was skipping school and stealing gasoline_

_I've been talking I guess you call it _

_Talking a white lie_

_One minute I'm on top of the world _

_And the next thing you know_

_I'm on the lame train_

_I got a first-class ticket on the nonstop to nowhere_

_Where it takes me I don't know_

_I guess the tracks you lay are your own_"

Logan switched the radio off. Some lame eighties song. Okay, yeah, some off it bothered him, but its not like that was real life. He flopped down on the couch and turned the tv on. Some "I Love Lucy" rerun was on and Logan dozed off to Lucy yelling Ricky.

When he woke up, the tv was off and a certain blonde was leaning over him. "What are you doing here?" As he spoke, Logan heard the hostility in his voice. But, he wasn't going to try to be nice.

"Well, I thought I should make sure you were okay, concussion and all." Veronica walked a few feet away.

Logan shook his head, trying to clear the sleep-induced fuzziness. Oh yeah, he had been hit by a car. Why did that seem like it had been so long ago? "Okay, I'm fine."

Veronica turned back towards him. "It looks like a fan of yours left you a note." She threw an envelope at him. Logan caught it, noticing it was heavier than it would be with just paper inside. It had his name on it, printed. He didn't recognize the handwriting.

Logan ripped the side of the envelope, jumping off the couch when a sharp blade fell out on to his lap. "What the hell?" He pulled out the letter.

_Keep this close. I'll want it back after I've cut you up with it._

"That's a little weird. And creepy."

Veronica moved beside him, reading the note. "Wow, you have an admirer. Who'd you piss off?"

Logan made a face, "You expect me to remember, or even know, all the people who don't like me?"

"Good point."

* * *

Yay for creepiness. At least, that's what I am going for.

Logan is not having a good day. But, it'll get worse, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Nonstop to Nowhere

Author: Sexanddying

Spoilers: Kind of up to Donut Runs (2x11)

Disclaimer: Still not mine. And I doubt that's going to change in the near future. Or ever.

A/N: Its another shorter chapter. But, I had to write it.

Thanks for reviewing, those of you who did.

* * *

As Veronica and Logan walked out of the room, and headed towards the elevator, both were too distracted by each other to notice the person watching from around the corner. Veronica rolled her eyes, angry at Logan's nonchalance. "You aren't even a little worried?"

"Nope," Logan shrugged, "Why would I be, when I've got Neptune's own Nancy Drew around?" He was a little worried, but Veronica didn't have to know that.

Veronica sighed, loudly, "You know, normally people pay me for doing my job." She didn't want Logan's money, and of course she was going to figure out what was going on, but it would be nice for him to at least appreciate her.

"You know I'm good for it," Logan exited the elevator, purposely taking long strides so Veronica would have to hurry to catch up.

"And, in a Jekyll and Hyde moment, he reverts back to the monster," Veronica said, throwing her hands in the air. Just then her cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh, yeah. Gotcha. Thanks a lot."

"What was that about?" Logan asked.

"Another job." Veronica walked past him and exited the Neptune Grand lobby. Now it was Logan's turn to hurry after her.

"Anything interesting?"

Veronica rolled her eyes, why did it seem like she always was doing that around Logan? "Have you heard of confidentiality?"

"Yeah, but that's boring," Logan smiled at her, a smile that made her want nothing more than to kiss him. But she turned away instead.

"Actually, you can help." Logan nodded and didn't see the smirk that spread across her face.

"Are you fucking joking?" Logan stood in Veronica's bedroom looking horrified. And ridiculous. He was decked out in tight ripped jeans and a fishnet shirt. Veronica couldn't help but smile.

"You'll blend in," she assured him.

"Right." Logan tried to pull away as Veronica pulled him down to spray his hair with a metallic blue hair spray. "You better look just as ridiculous." Veronica laughed as she shooed him out of her room.

Logan slumped down on the couch. Veronica always managed to make a fool out of him. He instantly forgave her though, when she came out and twirled around to show him her outfit.

Veronica was wearing tight leather pants and an equally tight red backless shirt. She had put red streaks in her hair and put a fake nose ring in. She looked both insane and hot. "You like?" Veronica teased.

"Lets just say I forgive you," Logan stood up and pulled her against him, kissing her. Veronica responded in kind, pressing up against him. The two didn't break apart for a few moments, until the telephone rang. Veronica answered it, and had a short conversation with her father. When she hung up the phone, she grabbed Logan and pulled him out the door, not allowing him to pull her back into an embrace.

Veronica smiled to herself, enjoying Logan's reaction. Even though she had no idea what was going on as far as their relationship, it was nice. And familiar. She had enjoyed this part of their relationship last year, the sneaking around, not really caring, no rules. It was hot. The note stuck to her window snapped her out of her daze though.

"What is it?" Logan wrapped his arm around her and read the note. "Damn, this person is doesn't give up, huh?" But the tone of voice he used wasn't so nonchalant. Logan didn't like that whoever wrote him the note earlier knew who Veronica was and where she lived.

Veronica smacked Logan, apologetic when he winced. Somehow she had completely forgot about his injuries. The note made very clear that Logan's stalker wasn't fond of her either, calling her a few names that she had become familiar with the last couple of years. "Well, apparently this guy was following us."

"Yeah." The two teens got in the car. Neither of them could think of something to say that didn't sound either too ominous or too light.

Veronica broke the silence after about five minutes. "This woman's husband has been sneaking around. She thinks he has a girlfriend who he meets at this club. But from what I hear about this place, a middle aged lawyer wouldn't exactly blend. So, we're going to check it out."

Logan nodded, "Got it. What do we do if we spot the guy?"

"I'll snap a few pictures. Simple as that," Veronica looked over and saw that Logan looked a little disappointed. "I'm ever so sorry that there won't be any gunfire or explosions." The sarcasm was obvious and Logan, showing off his incredibly immature side, stuck his tongue out at her.

"Damnit."

"I can't believe you stuck your tongue out at me," Veronica giggled, "Are you five?"

Logan pretended not to hear but after a moment he had to say something, "Pedophile."

Veronica looked at him for a second before turning back to watch the road, "Well, gee, I guess I should find a more mature boyfriend then." She instantly regretted her choice of words.

"That's okay, I like older women," Logan reached across to kiss her for a second, happy that she had defined their relationship. He had been beginning to get confused.

Veronica scanned the room. The lack of light in the club made it hard to see. She had been right though, she and Logan fit right in. Some guy moved right in her path and smiled wickedly down at her, "Hey, baby."

Veronica mentally laughed. Loser. On the outside she smiled up and him though. "Your shoes untied." In the moment the guy took to look down and check Veronica had already moved on. Realizing she had lost Logan in the crowd she pouted. She had been hoping to enjoy how uncomfortable he was.

She stopped thinking about that a minute later, spotting a door. "And what's behind door number one?" She pushed it open and saw the lawyer she'd been looking for. In a very awkward position. She pulled a small camera out of her pocket and snapped some pictures before closing the door and getting lost in the crowd. Well, the lady had been wrong, no girlfriend, just a boyfriend.

"Now, Logan, where are you?" Veronica muttered, finally spotting him. He was blocked by a tall brunette who looked like she could break him in half. And then suck his blood. "I will never understand that trend."

"Excuse me?" The taller women looked offended when Veronica pushed past and grabbed Logan. "I was talking to him."

"Sorry," Veronica called over her shoulder, then spoke to Logan, "I can't leave you alone for five minutes." He shrugged, looking grateful to be exiting the club.

* * *

Okay, it was kind of a meaningless chapter... next chapter should be more interesting. 


End file.
